


The Gift

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is an awesome best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 28th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Inspired by a true story. Mention of underage video.

“I am a fucking awesome friend,” Jackson responds to Danny's greeting.

 

Danny rolls his eyes but indulges his best friend. “Oh yeah?” he asks. “What did ya do this time?”

 

“I filmed this year's first official team meet.”

 

“Right,” Danny states.

 

Jackson smirks. “When I first joined the rugby team last year they gave me the most ridiculous welcome considering they're all straight.”

 

“Which was?” Danny asks with curiosity.

 

Jackson hands him a memory stick.

 

“What's this?” Danny questions as he holds up the USB drive Jackson has just handed him.

 

“Have a look.”

 

Danny turns to his pc but Jackson says, “Use the other laptop.”

 

Jackson watches as Danny arches an eyebrow but remains quiet as Danny does as requested and tries to open the memory stick. “It's password protected.”

 

“Can't hack it?” Jackson teases.

 

“You used the encrypting program I gave you.”

 

“Yep,” Jackson agrees.

 

“It'll take me a good hour,” Danny protests. “Give me the password.”

 

“I will, but I just need to tell you about it first,” Jackson explains.

 

“That bad?” Danny questions with a weary tone.

 

“The guys are 17 and 18 and they didn't know they were being filmed.”

 

“Why have you given me this?”

 

“Material to last in your wank bank forever.”

 

“But you just said.”

 

“I'm in it. It's all consensual. And there's not even any sex.”

 

Danny looks at him sideways.

 

“Not even a handjob,” Jackson promises.

 

Danny keeps looking.

 

“Although there is some touching. Very, very light petting though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Have a look.”

 

“Password?”

 

Jackson leans over Danny towards the laptop in which Danny has plugged the USB drive.

 

“This has to stay in here, no sharing.”

 

“Evidently.”

 

Jackson moves his fingers over to the keyboard and inputs the password. The folder opens to a lone video file and Danny looks at Jackson for permission before he presses it. The video player opens up and Danny can see that it's a locker room. A school locker room.

 

“I will leave you to watch it,” Jackson informs.

 

“You have to watch it with me,” Danny protests.

 

“Watch it? I had to live through it. I am already scarred enough,” Jackson claims with a teasing look. “I certainly don't need the sight of you wanking.”

 

“You seem sure that's what I am gonna do.”

 

“I know you,” Jackson reminds.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Rugby team dick measuring contest,” Jackson finally discloses.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Jackson nods. “Catch you later.”


End file.
